


Sweets for Blitz

by Bandito



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandito/pseuds/Bandito
Summary: Some simple fluff in which Blitz asks Rook to get him something sugary.





	Sweets for Blitz

Blitz was nervous, if anything. He had never asked anyone to get something for him. His hands fidgeted with his hoodie, gently tugging on the strings as he wrapped one around the index finger on his right hand. His eyes were trained on the ground, tracing the small but noticeable cracks in the sidewalk outside of the base. He had tuned out the sounds of traffic on the street, ignored the smiles of happy couples and the hurry of businessmen on their phones. School had apparently just let out, the groups of teenagers taking with their friends walking down the sidewalk near Blitz. 

The sound of footsteps approaching Blitz were shrugged off by the German, assuming it was one of the school children until someone cleared their throat and lightly tapped his shoulder. Blitz jumped, his eyes wide as he looked to see who it was. Of course, it was the man that he had asked to get the sweets for him, Rook, because for some reason Bandit had refused to get it for him, hinting that he had something to do with Jäger. There was a smile on the Frenchman’s face, a small plastic bag in his hands filled with sweets of all sorts. Blitz dropped his hand from the string of his hoodie, unable to help the smile that found its way onto his lips. “Thank you for this, Rook.” However, just as he reached for the bag filled with sweets, the Frenchman pulled it back with a stupid grin on his face. 

Rook and Blitz had been.. Dating under a low profile, showing no signs of affection in public. Except for this one time, the agreement that Blitz had agreed upon in exchange for Rook getting the sweets that Blitz had asked for. Blitz had hoped that no one else from team Rainbow had snuck out like this, his cheeks heating up at the thought of, god forbid, Bandit seeing him with Rook. Not like the man would care, not since Blitz knew about him and Jäger meeting in secret. Blitz had leverage against Bandit but anyone else? If they found out they would either tell everyone else or respect him and keep quiet about it. 

Blitz was hesitant but Rook was all for it, the wide smile on the Frenchman’s face was encouraging, allowing Blitz to slowly gather up the confidence to step closer to the man in front of him. Rook was being patient, one quality about him that made Blitz feel better about taking forever to reach forwards and brush his lips lightly over Rook’s. It was a weird feeling, showing a form of affection like this in public, only when Rook pulled Blitz flush against himself and began to kiss in earnest did Blitz fully give in to the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I figured I would post something small for my first fic here on Archive. Cx


End file.
